


If all you’ve ever wanted was a dream (then you know that I can’t help you)

by EnryS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Post Episode 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnryS/pseuds/EnryS
Summary: Yuri non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.«Che ci facciamo qui?» chiese, sollevando in un gesto di stizza la sciarpa nera fino a coprire il mento e quasi anche il labbro inferiore, rifiutandosi categoricamente di guardare Viktor in volto.«Te l’ho detto,» Viktor rispose in quello che a Yuri sembrò quasi un fottuto cinguettio. «Facciamo una cosa che non abbiamo mai fatto.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salve pipol! Questa è la mia prima (e forse unica) fic su _Yuri!!! on Ice_.  
>  Yuri Plisetsky ha la sfortuna di essere diventato subito il mio fav, so, here I am, ~~che lo torturo~~ che scrivo di lui.
> 
> Grazie mille alle mie amiche che si lasciano sempre coinvolgere, più o meno loro malgrado, nei miei scleri, e che mi sostengono. Vi adoro <3  
> Un grazie speciale a **Dhely** per il suo aiuto  <3 ~~e prendetevela con lei è colpa sua se ho scoperto questo anime~~

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

     Yuri non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.

     «Che ci facciamo qui?» chiese, sollevando in un gesto di stizza la sciarpa nera fino a coprire il mento e quasi anche il labbro inferiore, rifiutandosi categoricamente di guardare Viktor in volto.

     «Te l’ho detto,» Viktor rispose in quello che a Yuri sembrò quasi un fottuto  _cinguettio_.«Facciamo una cosa che non abbiamo mai fatto.»

     Incredulo e vagamente offeso, Yuri sbuffò e abbandonò teatralmente la testa all’indietro. La sua voce, circondata da risate, urletti e musica pop scadente, era un sibilo appena percettibile.

     «Come  _esattamente_  questa è una cosa che  _non abbiamo mai fatto_ , Viktor?»

     Con le mani sui fianchi, il suo ex compagno di squadra rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. Improvvisamente e insolitamente serio, lo sguardo puntato lontano, come intento a ritrovare un ricordo. 

     «Forse  _mai_  è eccessivo» si corresse. «Io comunque non ci venivo almeno da una ventina d’anni. E sono sicuro che anche tu non ci metti piede da quando eri… beh. Stavo per dire  _piccolo_ , ma…»

     «’Fanculo, Viktor.» Yuri girò sui tacchi infilando le mani inguantate nelle tasche del cappotto. «Io me ne torno a casa.»

     Di tutte le cose che gli erano passate per la mente da quando Viktor aveva iniziato ad assillarlo per convincerlo ad uscire, questa non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato. Conoscendo Viktor, si era immaginato i più improbabili scenari: da qualcosa di mortalmente noioso come andare a teatro o a un concerto di musica classica, a qualcosa di totalmente imbarazzante come ritrovarsi a mangiare una fetta di torta nel salone dell’Eliseyev.

     Ma la pista di pattinaggio del Kirov Park?

     Viktor doveva essere uscito di senno.

     «Ehi!» Viktor sbottò, afferrandolo per un braccio. Yuri si voltò di scatto, con uno sguardo che sapeva essere più glaciale del freddo che li circondava. A denti stretti, le parole, accompagnate da una nuvoletta bianca di vapore, fuoriuscirono tagliandogli la gola come delle lame.

     «Credi che sia divertente?»

     Viktor tirò indietro la testa, lasciando la presa.

     «No, Yuri,» rispose. «Non credo che sia divertente.» Viktor scandì ogni parola, lento, quasi senza inflessione. 

     Yuri stava quasi iniziando a sentirsi in colpa per averlo accusato in quel modo — _quasi_ — quando Viktor con un saltello gli si mise di fianco e gli strinse le spalle. «Credo che sarà  _molto_ divertente!»

     Preso alla sprovvista dal movimento repentino di Viktor, Yuri incespicò e accelerò il passo per non cadere, insultando Viktor nei modi più creativi che gli vennero in mente. Infine, puntando entrambi i piedi e appallottolandosi, riuscì a fermare quella marcia forzata. Scattò in avanti per liberarsi dalla presa e si voltò verso l’altro. La frustrazione e la rabbia lo stavano divorando, e l’espressione divertita di Viktor non faceva che peggiorare le cose, invitando sempre più irresistibilmente Yuri a cedere all’istinto di sfogare tutta la sua rabbia su qualcuno. Su Viktor.

     E Viktor se lo sarebbe anche meritato, cazzo.

_Perché cazzo non te ne torni in Giappone?_

     Si morse le labbra.

     «Non  _posso_  pattinare. E  _lo sai._ »

     Viktor sbuffò in una risatina, come se Yuri avesse appena detto una cosa assurda, e poi si scostò una ciocca di capelli chiari dalla fronte, con quel suo modo di fare da superstar. «Hai visto bene dove siamo, Yuri? Non è precisamente il luogo in cui eseguire dei salti quadrupli. Neanche singoli, direi, con tutta questa gente in pista.»

     Yuri spalancò le braccia, sempre più perplesso.

     «Quindi, cos’è? Vuoi fare dei giri di pista in mezzo a una folla di gente che non sa pattinare, su un ghiaccio di merda indossando dei pattini di merda con delle lame di merda. Ho capito bene?»

     Il sorriso di Viktor andava letteralmente da un orecchio all’altro.

     «Esattamente!»

     Le braccia gli caddero morte ai lati del corpo come quelle di una marionetta a cui qualcuno ha improvvisamente tagliato i fili. Quindi Viktor era serio.

     Viktor Nikiforov voleva pattinare sulla pista del Kirov Park strapiena di gente, di venerdì pomeriggio.

_Perché?_

     Yuri distolse lo sguardo, raggiunto dall’amara consapevolezza di conoscere la risposta a quella domanda. Viktor voleva vederlo tornare sui pattini così da poter ripartire per il Giappone con lo spirito sereno.  

     ‘ _Fanculo_.

     «Okay», sibilò, e, ignorando il sorriso soddisfatto di Viktor, si diresse a gran passi verso la scritta  _Noleggio Pattini_. «Ma paghi tu.»

 

///

 

     «Questi vanno benissimo, grazie.»

     Viktor sorrise alla commessa del noleggio allungandole due banconote da 1000 rubli, mentre con un gomito provava senza troppo successo ad allontanare dal bancone Yuri e la sua indignazione.

     Yuri ricambiò la gomitata.

     «Non vanno  _benissimo_. Sono  _blu_!»

     «Mi dispiace,» la ragazza ripeté per la dodicesima volta. «Di quelli neri ho solo numeri più grandi.»

     «Questi blu vanno  _benissimo_.»

     «Mi scusi,» la ragazza chiese, un po’ imbarazzata. «Ma lei non è per caso Vikt—»

     «No,» Yuri rispose con un po’ troppa enfasi. Ci mancava solo che si spargesse la voce che Viktor Nikiforov era lì! «Gli somiglia solo tanto. Tantissimo.»

     Viktor sorrise alla commessa. «Io non so pattinare così bene,» disse, facendole un occhiolino.

     «Infatti,» Yuri borbottò fra i denti e, agguantati gli orridi pattini blu elettrico, trascinò Viktor via da lì. «E cerca di non attirare l’attenzione! Ho detto che avrei fatto un giro in questa stupida pista, non che mi sarei fatto paparazzare con dei pattini merdosi ai piedi.»

     Al contrario di Viktor, Yuri non era mai stato un grande fan dei riflettori — escludendo ovviamente quelli che aveva puntati addosso durante le esibizioni e le gare — ma ci si era abituato. I soprannomi, i pettegolezzi sulle rivalità e le altre cazzate, quelle aveva imparato a gestirle e ormai erano anni che aveva smesso di dargli il benché minimo peso. Dopotutto, il pattinaggio artistico era anche questo. 

     Ma adesso, adesso tutto quello che compariva accanto al nome di “Yuri Plisetsky” nelle prime _tre_ fottute pagine di ricerca sul web era sempre e soltanto riferito all’incidente.

 

_Tragedia sfiorata… Vivo per miracolo… Stagione sospesa…_

     Il pensiero di finire di nuovo su un giornale lo nauseava. 

     Sedendosi sulla prima panchina disponibile, Yuri si sfilò i guanti per slacciarsi le scarpe. Le cicatrici sui palmi delle mani erano delle linee dritte e purpuree. Spiccavano sulla sua pelle chiarissima come il tratto di un pennarello su un foglio. Gli avevano detto che con la tecnica con cui le avevano ricucite, in pochi mesi non sarebbero state quasi più visibili. Yuri pensava che avrebbero fatto meglio a lasciargliele bene in vista, invece, così da ricordargli di quanto era stato imbecille, quella sera.

      Ma in fondo non servivano delle cicatrici perché se ne ricordasse. Di come aveva afferrato il ghiaccio nel disperato tentativo di tirarsi fuori, mentre la Neva lo addentava e lo masticava, feroce. Della scia rossa di sangue sulla superficie candida, spaccata. Che continuava a rompersi, e a rompersi, e a rompersi.

      Yuri sollevò un pattino e lo mise sotto al naso di Viktor.

     «Ti rendi conto di come sono ridotte queste lame? Ci hanno pattinato sul _cemento_?»

     Viktor scosse la testa in risposta, allontanando con una mano il pattino incriminato.

     «Ho visto di peggio,» commentò, sedendosi a sua volta sulla panca. Yuri sbuffò, trattenendo a stento fra i denti un  sarcastico _certo, come no,_ ma il suo sguardo, assieme alla sua attenzione, si perse in fretta nei movimenti automatici eppure sempre aggraziati, gentili, delle mani di Viktor impegnate a infilare i lacci nei passanti di metallo. La cura, la delicatezza di quei gesti, era sempre la stessa. In allenamento, prima di una gara, e anche qui, con questi strausati pattini a noleggio. Da quando Yakov era diventato anche il suo coach, Yuri aveva probabilmente guardato Viktor allacciarsi i pattini un milione di volte, e per quanto si fosse abituato in fretta alla presenza di Viktor Nikiforov — aka _il_ pattinaggio artistico — nella sua quotidianità, ogni volta non riusciva a guardare altrove. Non poteva. Era come se si aspettasse di cogliere, in quei gesti, in quella specie di rituale, la rivelazione definitiva. Afferrare, finalmente, il segreto di Viktor Nikiforov e del suo talento.

     «Non ho iniziato a pattinare nel più rinomato palazzetto di San Pietroburgo, e non ho sempre avuto gli sponsor a pagare per le mie attrezzature.» Viktor si voltò a guardare Yuri con un sorriso ironico stampato in faccia. «E neanche tu.»

     Alzandosi, Viktor gli riservò un’occhiata complice. «Siamo molto diversi. Ma abbiamo molte cose in comune. E ora smettila di fare storie e mettiti quei pattini prima di domani, _Yuri Plisetsky._ Grazie.»

 

///

 

_Yurochka! Ma guardati! Sei bravissimo!_

     Sul ghiaccio del Kirov Park illuminato da mille luci colorate, con un cappotto bianco e una coda di cavallo bionda e lunghissima, sua mamma che gli sorrideva orgogliosa: era uno degli ultimi ricordi che Yuri aveva di lei.

     Le lame dei pattini, per quanto scadenti e rovinate, scivolavano piacevolmente sulla superficie tutt’altro che perfetta della pista. Era una bella sensazione. Yuri non era mai stato così a lungo lontano dal ghiaccio.

     Gli era mancato.

     Viktor, una ventina di metri più avanti, stretto nel suo lungo cappotto nero, procedeva tranquillo ed elegante. Yuri scosse la testa. Per quanto ci potesse provare a mantenere un basso profilo e a mescolarsi fra la folla, Viktor Nikiforov restava pur sempre Viktor Nikiforov. Chissà quanto tempo ancora gli restava prima di essere riconosciuto.  

    Due ragazzi, all’incirca della sua età, gli passarono accanto scansandolo in modo maldestro. Il lui della coppia si voltò nella sua direzione, scusandosi con un gesto della mano, per poi tornare immediatamente a reggere la sua compagna. Ridevano.

    Presa una certa velocità, Yuri ebbe la tentazione di girarsi per un three turns, ma proprio in quel momento Viktor si era voltato a guardarlo e Yuri continuò nella sua traiettoria dritta, abbassando lo sguardo e fingendosi assorto nei suoi pensieri. Non che fosse preoccupato che Viktor potesse _sgridarlo_. Dopotutto ce lo aveva portato lui, lì. Sarebbe stato il colmo.

     E allora perché si era sentito così intimidito da quello sguardo?

     Gli occhi di Yuri si fissarono in fretta sul movimento ondeggiante, ipnotico, dei suoi pattini che tagliavano il ghiaccio, dandosi elegantemente il cambio l’un l’altro.

     Non aveva detto a nessuno il motivo per cui quella sera, tornando dall’aeroporto, solo e così pieno di orgoglio da credere di poter esplodere, era sceso lungo il bordo del canale pur sapendo bene che il ghiaccio della Neva non è cosa con cui scherzare. Non lo aveva detto a nessuno e di certo non l’avrebbe detto a Viktor. 

     E in ogni caso se c’era qualcuno che non era nella posizione di aprire bocca, era Viktor. _Viktor_?

     Yuri sbuffò, allungando il collo cercando di ritrovare nella folla quella familiare capigliatura platinata. Dov’era finito, adesso, quel rompisc—

     «Ehi, Yuri, mia nonna vuole sapere se ti deve prestare il suo bastone.»

      Sghignazzando alle sue spalle, Viktor gli diede una pacca sulla schiena e sfrecciò via, sorpassandolo.

_Sul serio?_

     «Quanti anni hai?!» Yuri gridò, prima di lanciarsi all’inseguimento.

     I suoi muscoli, ancora tutt’altro che in forma dopo la sua vacanza in ospedale, reagirono comunque positivamente allo scatto, e irradiarono il corpo di una piacevole sensazione di calore. In fondo, si disse Yuri, la preparazione atletica, per quanto straziante, si stava rivelando efficace.

    Storse la bocca, infastidito dal sapore amaro che ricopriva il ricordo di quel patetico primo giorno di ripresa, tre settimane prima. A quanto faticoso si fosse rivelato fare le cose più stupide. E doloroso. E frustrante. E alla rabbia così bruciante che gli aveva impedito di fermarsi, o di chiedere una pausa.

     E al fatto che prima di metà allenamento aveva _vomitato_. Davanti a tutti.

     Yuri non aveva mai visto Yakov così arrabbiato. Aveva creduto che si sarebbe fatto scoppiare una vena in fronte.

_Se non sei capace di ammettere quando stai troppo male per continuare, io non posso fidarmi di te. E se non posso fidarmi di te, non posso allenarti._

     C’era voluto molto pregare, e molto, _molto_ insistere, ma alla fine Yakov aveva ceduto e gli aveva fatto riprendere gli allenamenti, a condizione che stesse lontano dai pattini finché non fosse tornato del tutto in forma. E Yuri era davvero rimasto lontano dai pattini, e dal ghiaccio, nonostante l’avvilimento e la furia che in certe giornate gli facevano desiderare soltanto di urlare e scagliare contro la parete ogni cosa gli capitasse a tiro.

     Perché lui era Yuri Plisetsky, quello che a dodici anni aveva eseguito un quadruplo salchow _quasi_ perfetto in gara, quello che aveva vinto il Junior Grand Prix stracciando tutti gli avversari e dal quale tutti si aspettavano un debutto nella categoria Senior _fenomenale_. E ora passava le sue giornate a fare stupidi esercizi da… _principianti_.

     Inchiodò davanti a Viktor e alla sua espressione idiota. Scintille di ghiaccio schizzarono da sotto le sue lame e si sciolsero sui pattini dell’altro.

     «Sei stato tu a dire che dovevamo solo _girare in tondo_!»

      Viktor si portò le mani sui fianchi.

     «Ho detto che non era il caso di fare dei salti, non di farci sorpassare da vecchi e bambini.»

     Spostandosi i capelli dalla fronte, Yuri poggiò un gomito sulla balaustra, guardando senza attenzione le persone sedute fuori dalla pista.

     Che cos’era questa stronzata? Che cosa stava facendo, lì?

     «Bene, e ora che hai visto che non ho _paura_ di pattinare, possiamo finirla con questa pagliacciata?»

     Ringhiò, voltandosi a fissare Viktor negli occhi.

     _E puoi anche smetterla di compatirmi e tornartene in Giappone!_

     Inaspettatamente, Viktor si fece serio.

     «È questo che pensi? Che io sia preoccupato che tu abbia _paura_ di pattinare, quando ci manca poco che Yakov decida di installare dei sensori laser al palazzetto per tenertici lontano?»

     Yuri spalancò il braccio sinistro a indicare la pista.

     «E allora cos’è che vuoi dimostrare con questa… _cosa_?»

     Viktor aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò, inclinando leggermente la schiena per portare il suo volto a pochi centimetri da quello di Yuri. Nel suo sguardo c’era una freddezza, una severità che sembrava quasi stonare su quel volto.

     «Ti piace ancora pattinare, Yuri?»

     _Piacere_? Un suono a metà fra la risata e un colpo di tosse gli scappò dalle labbra. Cosa aveva a che fare questo con quello che era successo? Non si era preso una fottuta pausa di riflessione: era _quasi morto_. Se non fosse stato per quello, ora starebbe preparandosi per il Grand Prix. Per vincerlo.

     «Ehi, non sono io quello che ha lasciato tutto per andare in Giappone a mangiare _katsudon_ e dormire per terra.»

     Viktor scoppiò a ridere.

     «Non dire sciocchezze: non dormo per terra.»

     Yuri inclinò la testa, considerando per un attimo la possibilità di calciare la rotula destra di Viktor con la punta del suo merdoso pattino _blu_. Sospirò. Era stanco. Non fisicamente, non ancora, almeno (per quanto ormai fosse anche stanco di essere continuamente e così facilmente _stanco_ ). Ma era stanco di Viktor che giocava a fare… l’amico? Il fratello maggiore? Il saggio consigliere?

     Penoso.

     Voltandosi di nuovo verso il parco, Yuri fissò lo sguardo sugli alberi fitti che si ammassavano lungo l’orizzonte della piccola isola. Se doveva dire a Viktor quello che voleva dire, non poteva farlo guardandolo negli occhi.

     «Senti, Viktor. Sei stato… _gentile_ a venirmi a trovare in ospedale, eccetera eccetera. Davvero. Ma non sei il mio coach,» _non hai mai avuto intenzione di diventarlo,_ «e non mi devi niente. E dovresti davvero tornare in Giappone prima che quel _Yuuri_ ridiventi un maiale da macello.” Un sorrisetto ironico gli si disegnò sul volto mentre finalmente trovava il coraggio di tornare a guardare Viktor. «Fra l’altro, ora hai davvero qualche chance di farlo arrivare alla finale del Grand Prix.» Poggiò i gomiti alla balaustra, disegnando con la punta del pattino sinistro piccoli cerchi sul ghiaccio. «Chissà, magari vengono meno altri 4-5 pattinatori e riesci addirittura a fargli vincere una medaglia.»

     Viktor sospirò, poggiandosi a sua volta alla balaustra.

     «Sei pessimo come al solito, Plisetsky.» Commentò, per nulla impressionato dal discorso di Yuri. «E so bene che non ti devo niente. Non è per questo che sono ancora in Russia. Piuttosto, sei _tu_ che mi devi qualcosa.»

     Yuri spalancò gli occhi, trattenendo a stento un verso di sconcerto. Viktor non poteva davvero _rinfacciargli_ …

     _Non è stata colpa mia!_ Le parole gli si strozzarono in gola. Non lo era stata. E poi, se Viktor non fosse andato in Giappone, tanto per cominciare, Yuri non lo avrebbe seguito, e non ci sarebbe stato nessun _Terme sul ghiaccio_ e nessuno stupido _Agape_ ed _Eros_ e niente di tutto quello sarebbe successo!

     Neanche si era reso conto di aver messo nello zaino quello stupido costume. Se n’era ricordato solo quando…

     «Mi devi un debutto nei Senior con una mia coreografia, se non sbaglio.»

     Incrociando le braccia, Yuri si sporse leggermente fuori dalla pista, sollevato che Viktor non si stesse riferendo a quello che lui credeva, e allo stesso tempo amareggiato — per usare un eufemismo — come ogni volta che ripensava al suo debutto nella categoria Senior, al momento in cui sarebbe entrato anche lui nell’arena dei giocatori veri, dei _grandi._ A quel momento che aveva aspettato tutta la vita, che aveva inseguito lottando con le unghie e con i denti, e che gli era stato strappato via.

     _Solo un anno_. Yakov la faceva così facile. _Hai solo quindici anni, hai tutto il tempo del mondo_.

     Yuri si dondolò sulle punte dei pattini, tenendosi alla balaustra. «Sì, già. Beh, non è che io abbia molta scelta.»

     «Sì, invece.» Viktor continuava a sorridere, ma la sua voce era serissima. «Non sarai in perfetta forma per il Grand Prix, ma sarai abbastanza in forma da partecipare.»

     Yuri lanciò a Viktor un’occhiata assassina: se osava dire una roba tipo _l’importante è partecipare_ , avrebbe davvero ceduto alla tentazione di infilzargli una lama nel ginocchio.

      «Hai già ripreso ad allenarti, potresti tranquillamente ottenere un buon piazzamento. Ad essere onesti, sono _sicuro_ che potresti piazzarti molto bene.»

     Tornando diritto con una leggera spinta, Yuri scosse la testa per allontanare una ciocca bionda dagli occhi, i pugni stretti a trattenere la voglia di spintonare Viktor e gridargli di stare zitto, _zitto, cazzo! Zitto_! Stupido Viktor che non sapeva niente di niente! Della mano gelida che gli stringeva la gola svegliandolo di soprassalto per il dolore, e il terrore, tutte le notti. E dei suoi muscoli che non gli davano tregua, oscillando fra spasmi acuti e torpore quasi totale, e del fatto che dopo tre settimane di allenamenti ancora non era riuscito a terminarne _davvero_ neanche uno.

     _Neanche uno_.

     Figurarsi atterrare un quadruplo, o un triplo, perfino. Cristo, magari neanche un doppio!

     «Non sai di cosa parli, Viktor» sibilò, puntando il pattino e ributtandosi come una furia nella corrente di pattinatori maldestri. Ignorando la voce di Viktor che lo chiamava, Yuri continuò a prendere velocità, zigzagando fra quei cappotti scuri tutti uguali, guardando soltanto il ghiaccio sfilare veloce sotto le lame dei suoi pattini, riflettendo le lucine colorate delle decorazioni. Prese velocità, e le luci si fecero più sottili, fino a diventare delle scie indistinte. Il respiro gli si fece più corto, più caldo. Yuri non voleva pensare a niente. Men che meno al Grand Prix.

     Voleva solo sentire il suo corpo, sentirlo rispondere al movimento. _Fidarsi_ , di nuovo. Essere sicuro che avrebbe reagito ai suoi comandi, al contrario di quanto era successo nell’acqua ghiacciata del canale, mentre il cuore gli esplodeva nel petto e le sue braccia e le sue gambe avevano rapidamente smesso di muoversi come _lui_ voleva, per poi immobilizzarsi del tutto.

Voleva solo riaverlo, com’era prima: obbediente, agile, _forte_. Voleva solo…

     Il colpo al fianco arrivò quasi dal nulla. Come aveva fatto a non vedere quella specie di montagna umana imbranata venirgli addosso? Girando su se stesso, Yuri aprì le braccia per non perdere l’equilibrio, ma la caduta dell’energumeno aveva generato un effetto a catena e qualcun altro lo spinse da dietro. Ormai troppo sbilanciato, andò a sbattere con una spalla sul bordo della pista e, con un tonfo sordo, si ritrovò a fissare il cielo nero pece di San Pietroburgo con lo stesso senso di stupore, e lo stesso istinto di volercisi aggrappare che aveva provato quella notte, sul canale.

     «Yuri!»

     La voce di Viktor giunse, distante, allarmata.

     _Non sta succedendo_ : era l’unica cosa che aveva continuato a pensare in quei lunghi, lunghissimi secondi, supino sul ghiaccio — quella sensazione così familiare e improvvisamente così _sbagliata_. La risata gracchiante della superficie ghiacciata che si spaccava sotto il suo peso, mentre pochi centimetri più in basso la Neva ruggiva, furiosa. Affamata.

     _Non sta succedendo._

     Non aveva neanche provato ad alzarsi. Era solo rimasto immobile, troppo terrorizzato per pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse: _non sta succedendo._

     «Ragazzino, tutto bene? Ti sei fatto male?» chiese una voce sconosciuta, seguita da un’altra voce che gridò il suo nome.

     Viktor, di nuovo.

     Sporgendosi per entrargli nel campo visivo, Viktor gli agitò una mano davanti agli occhi.

     «Hai sbattuto la testa? Mi vedi?»

     Yuri scacciò la mano di Viktor con un gesto brusco, per poi tirarsi sui gomiti. «Non mi sono fatto niente.»

     Accovacciato, Viktor si portò indietro i capelli.

     «Stavolta Yakov mi ammazza.»

     Yuri si rimise in piedi con un saltello, ignorando l’aiuto offertogli da vari sconosciuti e tirandosi via un po’ di ghiaccio sciolto da dosso. Un sorrisetto sinceramente divertito gli si dipinse sul volto.

     «Questo mi piacerebbe vederlo.»

    

 

///

    

    

     «Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, alla fine.»

     Yuri credette di riuscire a vedersi il cervello, tanto esageratamente aveva roteato gli occhi. Cos’era, essere caduto nell’acqua ghiacciata ed essere quasi morto non era stata una punizione sufficiente, ora si doveva anche subire Viktor Nikiforov in versione psicologo?

     «Ti piace ancora pattinare?» Viktor chiese — _di nuovo_ — seduto accanto a lui sulla panchina fuori dalla pista, gli avambracci poggiati sulle gambe. I pattini ancora ai piedi. «Perché è da un po’ che a me sembra ti piaccia soltanto vincere.»

     Yuri sollevò le sopracciglia in sincero sconcerto. Messa così, sembrava meno scema, come domanda.

     Dopotutto, per lui le due cose erano sempre andate di pari passo: da quando aveva iniziato a gareggiare, aveva iniziato a vincere. Pur così tanto più minuto dei suoi coetanei, era stato lui, vincendo il Crystal Skate prima di compiere dieci anni, ad attirare l’attenzione di Yakov Feltsman, il coach di Viktor Nikiforov in persona.

      Per un po’, aveva creduto di aver attirato perfino l’attenzione dello stesso Viktor.

      Yuri sbuffò in maniera plateale, sfilandosi il pattino destro e sbattendolo sulla panca come se gli avesse appena fatto un torto gravissimo.

     «Ma si può sapere che vuoi? Che gareggi alla Rostelecom anche se—» _anche se farò schifo_ «—se non sono in forma, tanto per dimostrare che _amo il pattinaggio artistico_?»

     «No» Viktor sospirò, sembrava divertito. «Per dimostrare al pubblico, e a te stesso, il tuo talento.»

     Quasi rise. Quale talento? Quello che faceva così pena da essere battuto anche da quell’imbranato di Yuuri Katsuki?

     «La tecnica è sempre stata il tuo punto di forza» Viktor continuò, per una volta dicendo una cosa sensata. «Ma non è _l’unica_ cosa, Yuri.»

     Già, non era l’unica cosa. Per Viktor era facile. Ma cos’era, in fondo, che non era _facile_ , per Viktor? Con la sua tecnica perfetta e il suo talento inarrivabile, e la naturalezza, la semplicità con cui le sue dita affusolate afferravano l’attenzione del pubblico e la stringevano fino all’ultima nota della musica su cui si stava esibendo. Ci voleva poco per lui a dire che _si vince anche senza una tecnica perfetta_.

      Lui, invece, era e restava Yuri Plisetsky, il piccolo prodigio del pattinaggio artistico russo. La tecnica era quello che conosceva, quello su cui contava, su cui si appoggiava senza timore di essere tradito. Poteva affidarsi alla flessibilità del suo corpo, al dinamismo dei suoi muscoli, ed eseguire tutte le difficoltà senza nessuna esitazione. Senza paura di cadere, mai, neanche in quel brevissimo istante sospeso che precede l’atterraggio di un salto, quel momento che per un pattinatore è sempre un po’ una scommessa.

     Dove andava tutta quella sicurezza, una volta intaccata la fiducia nel suo corpo?

     Viktor gli passò le scarpe e gli fece cenno di allungargli i pattini che si era appena tolto. Yuri glieli porse.

     «Tornerai in forma e come nuovo, a eseguire quadrupli salchow a occhi chiusi,» Viktor sentenziò, alzandosi e gesticolando con i pattini in mano, «ma nel frattempo potresti prendere questa situazione come un’opportunità: l’opportunità di lavorare su tutto il resto. Concentrarti sulla danza, e sull’interpretazione. Potresti rimanere sorpreso da te stesso. E, ti ripeto, sono abbastanza convinto che potresti salire sul podio anche senza essere perfetto. La tecnica di Yuuri non è perfetta, e—»

     Yuri scoppiò a ridere.

    « _Non è perfetta_?» Gli fece il verso. Quella era davvero una maniera _gentile_ di metterla.

    «Non è perfetta _,_ » Viktor ripeté, ignorando esasperato la provocazione, «ma sono comunque sicuro che vincerà. Così come ero sicuro che tu avresti vinto i Juniores anche senza salti quadrupli. Mi sbagliavo?»

    Con un verso che avrebbe dovuto essere un _no_ che non ne aveva voluto sapere di uscire dalle sue labbra, Yuri abbassò lo sguardo sulle scarpe nuove di zecca che aveva fra le mani. Erano uguali a quelle che aveva perso. Mila gliele aveva regalate qualche settimana prima, assieme a una torta e a un biglietto idiota.

     No, Viktor non si era sbagliato. E, contro ogni aspettativa — e per quanto fosse atroce da ammettere per Yuri — non sembrava sbagliarsi neanche su quell’idiota di Katsuki. Viktor aveva quell’abilità, bisognava dargliene atto.

     Sollevando di scatto la testa e tornando a guardare Viktor negli occhi, Yuri, anche se non poteva saperlo per certo, sentì una certa, familiare scintilla riaccenderglisi nello sguardo.

     «Quando straccerò il tuo porcellino alla Rostelecom, ti pentirai di avermi messo queste idee in testa, Viktor.»

     Viktor sorrise, le due paia di pattini tenute per i lacci in una mano sola, l’altra mano poggiata su un fianco.

     «Ci contavo, Plisetsky.» Viktor fece per voltarsi, pronto a dirigersi verso il noleggio per restituire i pattini, ma si bloccò a metà movimento, e tornò a guardarlo. «Mi confermi quel che ho sempre pensato: non hai bisogno di me.»

     _Non hai bisogno di me._

     Un’infinità di obiezioni a quell’affermazione gli saltarono alla mente eppure, per qualche ragione, nessuna sembrava davvero avere senso, d’un tratto. Perché quella rivelazione cambiava ogni cosa.

     _Non ho bisogno di lui._

     Yuri rimase immobile, imbambolato, a guardare Viktor che si allontanava. Un lungo cappotto scuro e stretto, e quei capelli assurdi.

     Due paia di pattini che penzolavano al suo fianco.

     

    

    

    

* * *

 

 

 

    

**_Due mesi prima._ **

 

 

     «Merda!»

     Sbattendo i palmi sulla balaustra in pietra, Yuri guardò il suo zaino precipitare dal ponticello, mentre una dozzina di altre parolacce gli morivano fra le labbra.

     Con un rumore vagamente familiare, lo zaino atterrò sul ghiaccio del canale e rimase lì, a fissarlo e a deriderlo per la serie di eventi marchiati da una sfortuna a livello di bestemmia che aveva portato a quel momento.

     Il cellulare che suonava e lui che si sfilava lo zaino per recuperarlo — era ancora nella tasca da quando era sull’aereo. Yakov che gli urlava in testa _perché non mi hai detto che prendevi l’aereo stasera, brutto imbecille, ti venivo a prendere all’aeroporto. Ora dove cazzo sei?_ E Yuri che si appoggiava al parapetto, esausto, allontanando leggermente il telefono dall’orecchio per non perdere l’udito. Gli stronzi ubriachi che erano andati a sbattere proprio addosso a lui.

     E il suo zaino che era volato giù, mentre lui lo guardava inorridito e impotente.

     Yuri si portò indietro i capelli, facendo scivolare giù il cappuccio della felpa. L’aria fredda gli accarezzò la fronte, mentre lui restava immobile nel tentativo di veicolare la rabbia in qualcosa che non fosse prendere a pugni il parapetto di pietra e spaccarsi le ossa delle mani.   

     Lo zaino era andato. Se anche fosse sceso sul bordo del canale, avrebbe dovuto avventurarsi per almeno tre metri per raggiungerlo. Sul bordo il ghiaccio era così bianco da sembrare piuttosto solido, ma più in là…

 _Sei pazzo, Yuri,_ si disse. Non poteva _davvero_ stare pensando di fare una cosa così idiota.

 _Okay_ , Yuri inspirò. Lo zaino era andato, e così si concludeva quella che sembrava essere decisamente la giornata peggiore della sua vita. Infilatosi il cellulare nella tasca del giubbotto, Yuri si voltò e afferrò il manico del trolley. Almeno aveva il cellulare, per cui anche senza chiavi avrebbe potuto farsi aprire, o comunque—

     Istantanea come un fulmine, un’immagine gli interruppe bruscamente i pensieri.

_Il costume di Viktor._

     Lo stupido, stramaledetto, ridicolo costume di Viktor.

     Yuri chiuse gli occhi e serrò i pugni, maledicendosi in ogni modo possibile, rivedendosi mentre se lo sfilava di dosso così in fretta e con così tanta urgenza, come se la pelle gli si potesse bruciare a tenerlo su un secondo di più. Il suo trolley era già chiuso e pronto — sarebbe ripartito in ogni caso, alla fine della gara, con o senza Viktor — e tutto quel che restava della sua roba era stato infilato in fretta e furia nello zaino. Costume compreso.

_Maledizione maledizione maledizione._

     Riportò suo malgrado lo sguardo allo zaino, e al ghiaccio. L’idea che Viktor potesse pensare che l’avesse fatto di proposito, a lanciare il costume nel fiume, come una diva isterica, gli fece contorcere le budella.

     Se si teneva al bordo e poi raggiungeva il pilone del ponte—

_Sei pazzo, Yuri._

     Scosse la testa. Era pazzo anche solo a pensarci. Era un peso piuma, d’accordo, ed era agile, ma camminare su quel ghiaccio era seriamente una follia.

     Pazienza. Il maledetto costume di Viktor sarebbe finito nella Neva, a ghiaccio sciolto, e amen. E poi perché si stava facendo tutti questi problemi per lo stupido vecchio costume di Viktor?

     _Vattene a casa e basta, idiota che non sei altro._

     I suoi piedi restarono inchiodati a terra. Lo sguardo incollato a quello zaino, e a tutto quello che c’era dentro: Viktor che entrava nella sua vita battendo le mani, congratulandosi per il suo quadruplo salchow; ogni critica e ogni parola di incoraggiamento; la fantasia di averlo come coach, come colui che lo avrebbe portato alla grandezza, che si era fatta di giorno in giorno più solida.

     Era stato solo un illuso.

     Viktor non sarebbe più tornato: la consapevolezza lo raggiunse finalmente, dopo tutti quei chilometri, e lo travolse, lasciandolo stordito.

     Yuri non si era mai sentito così solo. E arrabbiato.

     Lasciò il manico del trolley. Guardò il ghiaccio sotto di lui.

     Quel costume era _suo_. 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> * Il titolo viene da una frase della canzone "The breach" di Dustin Tebbutt.  
> ** Se ve lo steste chiedendo, il biglietto di Mila diceva: "Sono brutte esattamente come le altre"  
> *** Mi sono documentata sull'ipotermia, ma c'è anche molta kink che non ha reali riscontri medico-scientifici #sorrynotsorry.  
> **** Grazie per aver letto <3 siete belli. Se poi mi commentate, vi voglio ancora più bene ^^ (e siete ancora più belli).


End file.
